Tears of an Angel
by Erisol FuckYouBrian Sprite
Summary: Hace días él lloro por la muerte de su mejor amigo, lo perdió. ¿Qué podía hacer?. Nada. Seguía sin creerlo, ni siquiera lo quería hacer. Sabía que este juego no debía jugarlo, nadie, para ser precisos. Algo le decía que traería algo malo, aun cuando el juego para él ya lo era a diferencia de sus amigos. DaveJohn / DavespriteJohn / PepsiCola


**Título:**Tears of an Angel. (Lágrimas de un Ángel.)

**Personajes:**Dave Strider (Davesprite),John Egbert y Rose Lalonde.

**Mencionados:**Jade Harley y Kanaya Maryam.

**Pareja(s):**DaveJohn / PepsiCola / DavespriteJohn.

**N.A:**_Sé que Dave y Rose no tuvieron la misma conversación que yo escribí,pero quería hacer algo especial como en todos los Sadstucks. El título de la canción es el mismo que el del fic, diría que es mejor leer mientras se_ escucha.

**DISCLAIMER:_Homestuck _**_y **Tears of an**__** Angel**_ **NO** me pertenecen. Homestuck es creación de **Andrew Hussie** y Tears of an Angel esta escrita por **RyanDan**.

* * *

><p>Cover <em>my eyes<br>Cover my ears  
>Tell me these words are a lie<br>It can't be true  
>That I'm losing you<em>  
>The<em>sun cannot fall from the sky.<br>_

No. Esto no era verdad. No podía pasar. Frente a él estaba el cuerpo de su mejor amigo. De la persona que más amó. De la persona a la que le prometió vivir junto a él hasta el fin de sus vidas. Lo estaba perdiendo. El grupo estaba dividido a la mitad, ahora ya no se podía hacer nada. Él y Jade habían muerto, no sólo significaba haber perdido la victoria del juego, había perdido junto a Rose los mejores amigos del mundo que alguna vez tuvo.

_"Dave, ellos están muertos. No podremos ganar el juego y de esa forma pronto moriremos."_

A veces el rubio pensaba que su amiga estaba equivocada, pero aun así la chica tenía razón. Tenían que hacer algo rápido y ya. Si él pensaba que era una mentira, era la verdad. Debía confiar en las palabras de su hermana.

_"Lo sé, pero es duro. ¿Ahora qué haremos? No somos lo suficientemente fuertes para evitar esto."_

"Eres el Caballero del Tiempo, ¿recuerdas?. Tiempo, puedes viajar al pasado y evitar que John muera, también sobre lo qué pasó con Jade..."

"¿Qué pasará contigo? No quiero dejarte sola. "

Ella era lo único que le quedaba, la chica con la que muchas veces bromeo sarcásticamente innumerables veces. No quería que ella muriera, pero tampoco quería que siguiera sufriendo sola.

"Dormiré, supongo. Así desapareceré sin que mi cuerpo duela."

"¿Estás bien? Hace tiempo que no hablas con ella."

Sabía que la chica no estaba bien, para nada. Pero quería comprobar que ella confiaba en él al menos sobre su estado de ánimo.  
><em><br>"…Lo estoy, ahora vete mientras estoy somnolienta."_

Hace días él lloro por la muerte de su mejor amigo, lo perdió. ¿Qué podía hacer?. Nada. Seguía sin creerlo, ni siquiera lo quería hacer. Sabía que este juego no debía jugarlo, nadie, para ser precisos. Algo le decía que traería algo malo, aun cuando el juego para él ya lo era a diferencia de sus amigos.

_Can you hear heaven cry_  
><em>The tears of an angel<em>  
><em>Tears of an angel<em>  
><em>Tears of an angel<em>  
><em>Tears of an angel.<em>

Costó trabajo hacer que creyera en él, pero valió la pena haberle salvado la vida y no arriesgarse a volver a pasar lo mismo. Para suerte de los demás, Jade seguía viva. Ganarían el juego. Bien, viva. Celebren.

Pero, ¿qué pasa con él? Se había convertido en un Sprite, algo inmortal. Algo que no tendría fin. Por primera vez en su vida, supo que era sentir la verdadera soledad y también el valor que tuvieron los recuerdos de su hermano, quizá cuando no era un Sprite no le dijo un Adiós, o lo vio morir, pero al menos sabía que su hermano siempre pensaría que era un héroe cuando él mismo decía que no aceptaba ese término. Su yo pasado y John ya no lo necesitaban, no tenía nada que hacer con ellos. No sólo viajo al pasado para salvar la vida de todos, también para volver a ver al azabache y sus ojos azules.

_Stop every clock  
>Stars are in shock<br>The river would run to the sea  
>I won't let you fly<br>I won't say goodbye  
>I won't let you slip away from me. <em>

Intentó hablar con él como cuando era el chico que _su _John había conocido. Pero era el número 2. No era el Dave que el ojiazul conoció en su propia línea del tiempo. Sólo era el _otro_, como lo harían sus demás replicas si fallaban en la sesión.

No podía dejarlo ir, ni siquiera le dijo un Adiós. No lo dejaría escapar ahora que lo había vuelto a ver. No tan fácil. Vivir era lo que menos tendría que hacer ahora. No volver a ver el rostro de John sería lo mejor, eso pensaba ya que así no recordaría sus errores pasados. Tampoco a sus amigos.

_"¿Me recuerdas?" _Dijo el rubio una vez, no recibió respuesta alguna, John no podía escucharlo, estaba riendo con sus amigos,ignorándolo. _"Es como si todo el mundo olvidará que los salve de sus muertes y ni siquiera me hablan."_

_Can you hear heaven cry  
>The tears of an angel<br>Tears of an angel  
>Tears of an angel<br>Tears of an angel._

Pasaron 3 años más. 3 años desde que su primer amor murió. 3 años desde que supo que sus amigos desaparecieron. 3 años desde que le salvó la vida a alguien y no le había dicho un mísero _Gracias por salvar mi vida_. Cada vez que pensaba en eso las lágrimas salían por sus ojos que alguna vez quizá fueron rojos. Hizo todo eso para al final quedar solo.  
><em><br>"Ya no existes. Sólo eres otro Dave. Aun si otros Daves hacen lo mismo que tú, el resultado será el mismo, todos quedarán solos." _Se decía a sí mismo.

* * *

><p><em>So hold on<br>Be strong  
><em>_Everyday hope will grow  
>I'm here, don't you fear.<em>

¿Qué hacer ahora? No lo sabía, la esperanza de que alguna vez volviera a ver a su amigo eran bajas, pero algo era algo.

Lentamente flotaba por las Dream Bubbles, sin recordar el porqué de haber ido a ese lugar miraba el vacío suelo como la cosa más interesante del mundo. Si algo le habían dicho antes, era que las Dream Bubbles eran los puntos de visita entre muertos y vivos. ¿Acaso John estaría ahí?

_Little one don't let go  
>Don't let go<br>Don't let go. _

Sintió un calor en su cuerpo, algo muerto o vivo lo abrazó de una forma reconfortante. Davesprite bajo sus ojos hacia abajo. Alcanzó a ver una melena negra ligeramente despeinada y el puente de unos anteojos con montura gruesa. También pedazos de tela suave azul oscuro,exactamente iguales a las que estaban sucias de sangre ese día.

Era _él_.

Devolvió aún más fuerte el abrazo. Como si estuviera necesitado de amor, habían pasado 3 años desde que había perdido a la persona más importante y especial para él. Y ahora podía volver a verla.

Cover my eyes  
>Cover my ears<br>Tell me these words are a lie.

_"__Te extrañé." _Una ligera humedad recorrió su estómago dónde se encontraba una herida de hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo, no le importó el dolor del abrazo o el poco ardor en ella. El amor era mágico y llegaba a ser una cura sin importar desde hace cuánto estabas enfermo.

_"Jegus, Egbert. Eres un idiota." _Rio junto al chico. Tenía tanto tiempo que no sonreía y apenas podía recordar como hacerlo.

_"Lo sé. Pero tú también lo eres." _Lentamente el otro se puso de puntitas para acercarse a besar los labios de Davesprite, quién hincaba la cabeza hacia el menor.

Un beso.

Sólo eso pudo demostrar cuánto habían pensado en el otro desde ese deprimente día. Cuánto amor sentían el uno por el otro. Cuánta amargura pasaron los dos.

Y también cuan leal era un _Caballero_ a un _Heredero_.

* * *

><p><em>La última oración se refiere a la Edad Media,dónde un Caballero servía al gobierno. Heredero puede tomarse también como un Príncipe porque es un "Heredero al trono."<em>

Sobre las Dream Bubbles es de un pequeño headcanon que yo misma saqué.Las Dream Bubbles no son sólo para los trolls,también para los humanos que participaron en una sesión del juego. Por eso,después de qué Davesprite terminó de defender a Dave mientras dormía,dijo que iría a ver los demás lugares,estar solo por su cuenta. Debió haber visitado las Dream Bubbles en algún momento y ahí quizá pudo haber estado el John de su línea del tiempo.

_Espero que les haya gustado,dejen un review please. ; u ;_

_**P.D.:Este fic esta hecho con el kokoro invadido por los feels.**_

P.D.2: Corregí unas cosas que había puesto mal,como las tildes,YA,NO ME MATEN.


End file.
